playground_vfandomcom-20200214-history
Caitlín Illwynach
'Appearance' Caitlín is tall, for an elf, putting her just below the height of your average human, with a slender build throughout. Long pure-white hair (relatively commonplace among the Caernálfr) frames her face and provides a stark contrast to her crimson eyes (not so commonplace) before falling down and settling about her shoulders. Combined with her facial features, she would be considered beautiful by elven and human standards, though the usual coldness of her expression tends to dampen this impression somewhat. Her attire consists primarily of heavy clothes fashioned from leather and fur pelts designed to hold back the cold of her homeland. Though normally hidden beneath her heavy outer cloak, she carries at her side a bloodclaw, a series of small bone blades tied to lengths of cord, and a long knife carved from ivory. 'Personality' Like the rest of her people, Caitlín is very taciturn and reserved to the point of being perceived as aloof or distant by other races. Highly intelligent and perceptive, she generally prefers to remain silent and observe as much as possible, rather than freely engage in conversation. Like other Caernálfr, the impassivity of her emotions generally leads to being branded as stoic or even amoral by others, though Caitlín would herself describe it as simple pragmatism. Whatever is required for her people to survive will be done, no matter how ruthless or unseemly it may be; certainly, she weighs all possible factors in her mind first, but once the decision is made she will act with absolute certainty and free of hesitation. 'History' Approximately six years ago, during the closing stages of the Benefactor's War, a Torun military zeppelin was blown far off course by a storm into the airspace above the Sea of Ice. (Given the inclimate flight conditions that perpetually surround the Sea, it was a miracle that they survived the storm intact.) To their surprise, they found there what appeared to be a settlement of intelligent creatures in a supposedly uninhabitable frozen wasteland, and attempted to establish contact. The people the Toruns had found were members of Clan Bloodfrost, and their leader was Caitlín. While communication was difficult, the two groups eventually managed to establish a mutual understanding, eventually resulting in the promise that the Toruns would attempt to return whenever the war ended. Several years later, an envoy from the Torun States arrived and formally opened relations with the Caernálfr, leading to the exchange of information and the elves' realization that they were hopelessly backward in the scope of the world. Furthermore, the Caernálfr learned of what had happened to their estranged kin, the elves of Mirland, and the assimilation of the elven homeland by the nation of Aensland. Needless to say, it was not well received... Yet even as they cursed the kingdom of humans who had usurped their home and the weakness of the Mirrish who allowed it to be lost, the more enterprising among the Caernálfr were quick to realize the potential opportunity that now lay before them. Had their kin remained in control, Mirland would only have been reclaimed through force and conquest alone. But humans were greedy and short-sighted, which in turn meant they might be manipulated into yielding the territory through some other means than open warfare... It was not very long after that a small envoy arrived on Fráeholm representing the Chuuten Corporation, who had traveled to the island in the hopes of brokering a deal with the native Caernálfr. According to long-range geological surveys they had conducted, located somewhere within the Sea of Ice region was one of, if not the, largest deposits of industrial-grade oil in the world. While the elves did not quite understand the exact reasons behind the Corporations interests in what they thought of as the black tarry substance that could sometimes be found out in the snowfields, they were quick to realize that these humans were almost desperate for it, and that to them it was probably exceedingly valuable. Then the plan at last took form, if this oil was worth as much as it seemed, the Caernálfr may very well be able to buy Mirland back... Eventually an agreement was reached to send a representative for the elves back with the survey team, along with a small sample of collected oil for quality testing. As the member of the clans with the most experience interacting with humans, Caitlín was selected as the elven "ambassador" for lack of a better term. After the return voyage, it would be her responsibility to negotiate a deal with the ruler of this Chuuten Corporation, and ensure that her people would at last be able to return home. 'Advantages' *'Agility (Common)-' Like Mirrish elves, Caernálfr are generally superior to most humans in terms of physical agility. *'Charisma (Common)-' While her personality is generally nothing near endearing, and she lacks the subtleties of speech found in other cultures, Caitlín is strikingly beautiful, which tends to leave a lasting impression. *'Cunning II (Common)-' The Caernálfr are highly adaptable, and capable of gaining a basic understand of concepts after just a brief exposure. Given sufficient time, they can become adept and capable of mastering even technologies far beyond their own ability to create. Caitlín in particular demonstrates an impressive ability to learn and assimilate new information at a rapid pace. *'Intelligence (Common)-' Though uneducated, Caitlín, like most Caernálfr, displays a strong intellect and inclination towards reason and logic. *'Perceptive (Common)-' Caernálfr eyesight is comparable to that of other elves, and is particularly adept at capturing fine detail and subtle effects. *'Blood Magic (Uncommon)-' Caitlín is an adept in Blood Magic (see Story Element for details). *'Deft Aim (Uncommon)-' The Bloodclaw is primarily a ranged throwing weapon, thus the ability to accurate gauge distance and force necessarily to reach the target is required for effective use. Considering the Bloodfrost clan developed the weapon, Caitlín has had her fair share of experience wielding it. *'Martial Training (Uncommon)' **'Bloodclaw-' The Bloodclaw's primary use in battle is to cause shallow, raking wounds that bleed easily and to cause them from a distance. **'Blood Magic-' When employed in battle, Blood Magic tends to favor combination with the Bloodclaw. After drawing blood, the blades are reeled in by their cord, allowing the caster to then utilize the freshly-drawn blood on them. The results that follow are typically rather messy. **'Knives-' Knives tend to be favored in close-combat where the Bloodclaw would prove unsuitable, or as secondary weapon. They also find their use in more ritualistic Blood Magic where one has ample time to prepare. *'Survivalism (Uncommon)-' Given the harsh climate of Fráeholm and the Sea of Ice, it is no surprise that the residents excel at surviving under difficult conditions. Even if in a different environment, Caitlín has developed the necessary suvival skills to at least be better prepared than would otherwise be the case. 'Linked Story Elements' The Caernar Rebellion/The War of Reclamation Approximately 1500 to 1600 years ago, a brief but bloody war of succession took place among the elven population of Mirland. By clan tradition, upon death of the ruling king leadership of the elven tribes is to pass to the most senior member of the dynasty, in this particular case the king's younger brother Caernar. However, for reasons unexplained, on his deathbed the king indicated that he wished his son, Maedor, (who was only a child at the time) to inherit instead. However, it should be noted that none were present at the time save the young prince and several members of the clan council, leading to rumors and speculation that the council had exploited the king's failing mental state and coerced him into making such a proclamation. Indeed, with the insistence that the king's dying wish be supported against tradition, it certainly seemed as though the council's motives were not exactly as noble as they claimed. Mounting tensions at last gave way to open hostility when an ultimatum was issued to Caernar that he publicly and formally relinquish any claim to leadership of the elves. Instead, Caernar denounced Maedor as a usurper and puppet to the council and called for a civil war to depose the pretender. Though fierce, the conflict was short-lived. Apart from a number of close allies to Caernar, the other clans either remained neutral or supported the prince and council. The final result was Caernar's forces were hopelessly outnumbered and it quickly became evident that any vicotry for them would be impossible. However, rather than surrender and suffer the shame of capitulation, Caerner instead chose self-imposed banishment; if he could not rule in Mirland, then he would be a king in exile over whoever was willing to follow. The would-be king departed Mirland, and his charisma and force of personality were such that nearly all who followed him to war gladly left with him. In the general Mirrish populace, the defiance of the exiles quickly faded from memory, and in fact most historical texts now only give very brief mention to Caernar's Rebellion in the margins of their footnotes. This is in stark contrast to the newly-rediscovered descendants of those exiles, who are quick to point out that the War of Reclamation, as they call it, has never officially ceased and that the claim of House Caernar on the Mirrish crown still stands. Caernálfr Literally "the followers of Caernar", a name taken on by those elves who willing chose exile and their descendants. Following their exodus from Mirland, their fleet was blown off-course in a cataclysmic storm, flinging them into the treacherous waters of the Sea of Ice, where they were summarily shipwrecked on one of the larger islands. Unable to escape the deadly currents and rocks surrounding the island, they were forced to settle as best they could and adopt a lifestyle of only barest subsistence. The same natural features which bound the Caernálfr to their new "home" also served to dissuade anyone else from venturing near, causing the residents to remain in isolation for nearly one and a half millenea. It wasn't until the latter part of the Benefactor's War that a Torun zepplin crew, blown off course in a storm as the elves' ancestors had been long ago, encountered the modern-day residents of the frozen wastes. Genetically speaking, there is no difference whatsoever between the Caernálfr and their mainland kin. Aside from a few minor differences in eye, hair, and skin coloration there is no effective distinction between them and the mainline Mirrish population. Generally speaking, Caernálfr are intelligent, resillient, cunning, adaptive, and pragmatic to a fault, as demanded by the inhospitable climate they have had to accustom themselves to. While like any other race, they experience the full range of emotions, harsh necessity has conditioned them to put such feelings aside as necessary, causing their interactions with other races to give the impression that they are indifferent, cold, or distant at best and cruel or sadistic at worst. While technologically backward almost to the point of being primative, they display an ability to learn and adapt which may just allow them to integrate themselves with the rest of the modern world. Caernálfr society is divided into a number of tribal units or clans; though each clan is relatively independent, they also work in cooperation when necessary as well as carry a near-fanatical loyalty to House Caernar. This devotion goes so far that even modern day Caernálfr carry an intense hatred against the Mirrish and an insistence that the head of House Caernar is the one true King of Mirland. Fráeholm and the Sea of Ice Far to the north of the continent on which Torun and Auveraine lie is found the Sea of Ice, an inhospitable arctic region in which jagged rocks, glaciers, and ice floes vie in a bitter three-way battle over what little open ocean remains. These hazards, combined with near impossible to navigate oceanic currents in the area, have long marked the region as a deathtrap; in nautical circles, it isn't unusual to hear the phrase "He seeks the Ice" when speaking of someone who wishes for death. What little natural life inhabits this place takes refuge on the bare rocks that manage to jut out from the surface of the sea and for the most part consists of walruses and the polar bears that feed on them. Additionally, during warmer years when the temperature is just above freezing, the area is sometimes frequented by pods of whales going to breed. The largest landmass in the area is Fráeholm, home to the Caernálfr. Though small, the island itself is still significantly larger than those around it, and the western mountains which provide a screen against the winter winds are the only thing that make it even remotely habitable. With the advent of modern technology, the island has at last become at least partially accessible. The constant storms and adverse weather patterns that surround the area make flight connections to the island impractical though theoretically possible on a small and irregular scale. However, it is through the use of large-scale metal ships with reinforced hulls and internalized motor power that the unfavorable sailing conditions that sunder the island from the rest of the world have been overcome. Even still, the island remains completley locked off during the winter half of the year. The Great Northern Oil Resevoir In recent years, new technology has enabled a geological survey to be conducted of the area in and around the Sea of Ice and led to the discovery of what may be the largest naturally-occuring deposit of oil in the known world. Naturally, many industrial corporations and governments are interested in exploiting this resource, a fact which gives both hope and apprehension to the native Caernálfr. Blood Magic When the Caernálfr first arrived in Fráeholm, they found a land utterly void of natural resources (no polar bears and walruses do not count as resources). Initially, they made use of what little rune magic they had available to them to survive, however, their use of this was quickly expended and within a generation rune magic had already fallen into disuse. It was then that the Caernálfr learned to utilize a different resource, one that was found in relative abundance: blood. At its most basic level, blood magic involves the conversion of vital energies trapped in the blood of living creatures into external energies. Direct transference or absorbsion of energy from another's blood is impossible, at least as far as practicioners of the art know; but using the energy contained in blood to say, create sufficient heat to make a fire is within the realm of feasibility. There are two primary constraints to conducting blood magic. The first requires that the caster physically be in contact with a portion of the blood to be used in the magic. However, to be in contact with even a drop of a creature's blood also grants full use of the rest of their blood, regardless of its location. The second constraint is that the life force quickly dissipates from the blood upon leaving its host's body; the window of use is only about 10 seconds long unless special means are employed to magically preserve the blood for a later time.